A Hook and a Rose
by Cuttlefish55
Summary: So finally got around to finishing this one and will be taking down the other. third times the charm hey. Rosette, a fiery young noble lady finds herself the object of attraction of a roguish pirate captain, Aristocrats, pirates, magic and adventure on the high seas awaits her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. Long time folks. Finally got round to editing and finishing this story. Apologies to any readers, and followers if you're still around. Hope you enjoy. It's a couple of chapters before Hook comes in but I like to get to know my OC's a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any places or characters referenced from the original Peter Pan. Just my own creations.**

* * *

Rosette tossed in her sleep, creases marred her pale features

_She was running, through white and blue corridors trying to reach a door that seemed to get further and further away. Heat flared up around her suddenly and the walls bubbled and melted around her. She reached out to the door and suddenly her hand was on the handle, it was white hot, blistering her skin but she held on tight opening the door finally. She was faced wit ha raging fire, consuming the room around her. She could hear her mother's voice calling for her to run, escape while she could. Her father's voice joined in, calling for her mother, for her to get out, flee. Smoke began to surround her, stinging her eyes, choking her throat and she began to fall, suffocating._

She woke with a start gasping for breath. Coughing she threw the covers off and ran to the doors to her balcony. Throwing those open she grabbed onto the railing and too deep breaths, the fresh air clearing her lungs, clearing the nightmare. Dawn was starting to creep over the gardens, the sunlight chasing the shadows from the ornate topiaries, hedges and fountains. She began to relax, feeling her lungs take in the still morning air. It was just a dream.

The gardens sprang to life, the fountains began to spout water, servants and gardeners appeared, hurrying about their morning business. She sighed and turned back to her room. Still unfamiliar surroundings, even after two months. Two months since the fire, since she had lost her home, her parents and her childhood. France was welcoming, her family here took her in but it was not the same, she didn't know if she would ever feel comfortable here.

She sat at her dressing table and began to brush her hair, she noted how dull her eyes had become, and the restless nights were taking their toll. She felt older.

There was a knock at her door and her maid came in, she could tell her mistress hadn't slept well again, the balcony door were open.  
'What dress will it be today?' the young woman asked, hoping that today would be different.  
'The black one Marie' Rosette said walking over to the divider and taking off her nightgown.  
Marie nodded and took out her black mourning dress, she wondered how someone so young could suffer so much.

'Black again Rosette, really' Her aunt looked disapprovingly at her as she joined them at the breakfast table. 'Surely you should...'  
'Francoise, leave her be' Rosette's uncle, her mothers brother was more accommodating of her long mourning period, he too had lost something in the fire.  
There was little else spoken over breakfast, until Rosette realised Pierre wasn't with them.  
'He's managing the packing of the carriage before setting off' Her uncle said absently as he looked through his papers.  
'He's leaving today!'  
She shot up and ran from the room ignoring her aunts protests. She found her cousin quickly on the steps of the manor directing servants with his trunks.

'That one on top...Yes then that one'  
'Pierre!'  
He turned 'Ah cousin! You made it, I wasn't sure you would be awake to see me off'  
'I don't believe you would have left without saying farewell' She huffed, catching her breath.  
'I'm behind as it is, but glad you made it'  
'I hate that you're leaving me...' She said pouting.  
'This trip was planned long before your arrival dear cousin, and I can't miss it'  
'Take me with you!'  
'hah! Not a chance, not at your age anyway...'  
'You're only three years older'  
'yes, and in three years perhaps I can take you to see some more of the world but for now you must stay here, mama and papa will look after you...but you have to promise me something'  
'You'll be gone for so long, I don't know if I can survive that long with you mother...'  
'It'll fly by I'm sure, and that promise'  
'I'll only promise if you promise to come back' She said folding her arms.  
'Promise that you'll be out of black and wearing colours again when I return, and learn to beat me at chess' He said  
'She chewed her lip frowning. 'okay'  
'Good, now don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone' he hugged her tightly.

She waved off the carriage and watched it turn out of the manor and onto the road.

Pierre had been the only one to speak to her when she arrived. He didn't pry into the fire, but never skirted around the subject and was always the first to comfort her when she ran off in tears. He had brought her back, for the most part and now he was off on a tour of Europe with his school friends.

* * *

**Reviews welcome, I did my best to correct and proof read it over but a and bet i missed something. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far so good i hope. enjoy. Probably won't be commenting much, just want to get this posted.  
Just the usual disclaimer for any characters or places used from Peter pan are not mine, just borrowed. Though so far it's just my characters.  
**

* * *

In the two years her cousin travelled she was faced with a torturous french education forced on her by her aunt. For all french ladies had to learn how to be neat, tidy and above all seen and not heard. Or so it was meant to be. Rosette had convinced her Uncle to allow her to be tutored in some less womanly academies. She took it upon herself to learn to ride, read books in her uncles private study and sharpen her mind and wits. In two years she had already become a force to be reckoned with, that even her aunt had a hard time getting her to step in line. Rosette would often take herself off in the early morning to a deserted farmstead on their land and with the help of a young stable hand would learn the basics of swordsmanship, the ultimate rebellion against her aunt.

Then, shortly after her fifteenth birthday Pierre returned, tanned, travelled by no less wiser it seemed.  
'You must tell me everything Pierre! You must have seen such amazing things' Rose said dragging him to the gardens.  
'Of course, though there will have to be some details I cannot divulge dear cousin' He pulled against her and held her at arms length. 'luck at you, what a woman you have become'  
'I'm only fifteen Pierre, I still have a few years before I am truly grown up'  
'You look pretty grown up to me' She smiled and hugged her again, 'and you must tell me what you have been up to, I have heard rumours about your trouble making'  
'Hardly, unless educating myself beyond etiquette and emboidery is trouble making'  
'For my aunt it seems to be, no doubt she'll expect me to reign you in'  
Rosette looked at him and tilted her head. 'You won't though...will you?' suddenly worried that he had changed since travelling.

He laughed and her fear melted away 'Of course not, I think you'll find me a better teacher in the sword than the stable boy, though I would like to meet him and thank him' he laughed again and the two sat down on a bench near a fountain.  
Rosette listened in awe at his adventures and even urged him to fill in the more sordid details.  
'Don't think I don't know what goes on on these trips, you're a terrible liar'  
'And what do you know'  
she grinned at him.  
'You haven't been having your own adventures beyond rebellious lessons?' He raised a brow suggestively

She scoffed, and hit his arm gently 'non of that sort, I'm not as free spirited as you with whom I get acquainted with'

they laughed again and had to catch their breath.  
'It's good to see you in such high spirits Rosette, and...In a lovely coloured dress!' He said looking her over.  
She had indeed returned to a colourful wardrobe, to her aunts delight. The woman had gone on a shopping trip with her and brought her all sorts of wonderful dresses and fabrics.  
'I bet I can also beat you at chess' She said with a sly smile.  
The two continued to talk into the late evening, till the sun began to set and both exhausted from the days excitement retired to their rooms.

In the following months the two became thick as thieves. Particularly when the time came for Rosette to presented to the court. 

'It's nothing to worry about, the dress looks beautiful and you are delicious' Pierre said spinning her in the middle of her room.  
'Like you would know'  
'I can admire a woman's beauty just as a man's cousin' Pierre said as a matter of factly.  
'You won't leave me will you...'  
'Not a chance, but I'm sure you'll do just fine, if you can hold your own against mama then you have nothing to worry about'  
'Easy' She said stopping to look at herself in the large mirror by her door. She had grown up, there was brightness in her eyes again, she thanked Pierre for that, everyday there was less sadness and more determination, fierceness taking over. He was right, she was becoming someone to be reckoned with. His extra teaching had helped too, she could hold her own well enough in a fight physical and otherwise.  
'You'll have them all falling at your feet'  
'What?' She suddenly looked at Pierre.  
'The men, of course and there will be many jealous looks cast your way...'  
'I didn't even...Oh no'  
What?'  
'She's going to try to marry me isn't she'  
'Mama will certainly be looking for someone suitable. You are not far from her age when she married papa' Pierre sad down, he called for some wine and wited till a servant arrived with a glass. 'Of course I doubt she'll be able to find you a decent match in court' he took a sip.  
'You think?'  
'Between the rumours of your extra activities and the knowledge of your troublesome nature I won't be surprised if you haven't scared them off before you even arrive'  
They both laughed and she sat next to him.  
'What's it like?'  
'court?' he downed the rest of his wine. 'A battlefield of politics and gossip'  
She swallowed.  
'A field I am sure you will conquer, in fact I think you'll manage just fine'

Pierre was in fact correct. On all fronts. Every eye turned to watch her be presented before the king. The ment eagerly lined up to meet her, kiss her hand and offer sweet compliments. Her aunt was in constant conversation with her uncle about suitable suitors and Rosette felt eyes and whispers about her from every corner. Once free of her aunts grip she calmly found Pierre sat with his fellow friends drinking and joking.  
'Ah, you escaped cousin'  
'Just about, your mother has a steel grip' she said sitting herself gently next to him.  
There were short introductions between the group.  
'Is it true Pierre teaches you sword play?' One of them asked with a smirk  
Rosette raised a brow, 'Play? I think the rumours you have heard a grossly under-exaggerated' she said smirking back.  
There was a murmur among them and she straightened, looking at Pierre, 'I guess I'll have to scare them off myself'  
He laughed and slapped his leg. 'That you will, and before long mama will be despairing over you'  
'She already is' She smiled

As with a the tide, gossip and favour ebb and flows in the great court. Rosette found herself less of an interest over time. Even her aunt ceased trying to find suitors for a time. Untill she reached her 20th birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer for any characters or places used from Peter pan are not mine, just borrowed**

* * *

'Mama is despairing over you...again' Pierre watched as Rosette made her move, taking his rook with indifference. His cousin had become a skilled player, giving nothing away and always winning...in 'What is is now?' She waited  
'She fears you will never marry' He made his  
'Oh, really'  
'Yes, she was what...sixteen when she married papa, and thinks that 20 is far to old...she'll be calling you a spinster soon' He took her pawn, 'She doesn't understand how you can't find just one of the men at court suitable to marry' He frowned as she took another of his  
'None of them are the least bit...'she paused after he moved and then with a smirk took his 'Least bit?' He waited before 'Least bit interesting'  
He took his turn, 'We'll you could marry me' He smiled and took another.  
She scoffed, 'Check'  
He rubbed his chin then moved his king to safety. 'What is so wrong with any of them, some are my friends remember'  
'That alone removes them from any acceptability' she let out a light laugh at his expression of fake hurt, 'Most are too droll, not the least but exciting and very few even easy on the eyes' She said moving another  
'Ill remember to tell them that'  
'They'll redouble their efforts'  
He took his turn. 'Let me guess, tall dark and handsome...have you been reading many romances?' He grinned at her  
'I wouldn't waste my time on them'  
'Yes, too busy refining those sword skills' He said and decided she had won this  
'Still sore about our last sparring session?'  
'Not at all, you practice far more than I ever did. But alas I cannot see my dearest cousin alone forever. Do tell me, what kind of man you would give your heart to' He lent forward just as she took his king and ended the game.  
She could see his interest in chess was waning. 'Someone with some mystery about them...who could show me adventure and...keep up with me' she sighed. 'I doubt any of you fancy french could do that...you're all to...' she stopped herself.  
She had never lost her English roots, despite having lived in France for seven years  
'Are you sure you haven't been reading any romance novels?' Pierre grinned again, 'Ah mother's coming' He said hurriedly, she un-tucked her legs from under her and crossed her ankles, smoothing her dress and pretending to look at the chess pieces like she had no idea what they

'Excellent, you're dressed, Pierre escort your cousin to the carriage, we leave shortly' She said and looked over them both. She tended to ignore whatever they were doing together, it wasn't her business to interfere in their relationship. Even if she did feel Rosette was a bad influence. She nodded curtly and strode off calling to the servants.  
Rosette let her head fall back 'Ugh'  
'come come, you know I love a good trip to court'  
She looked at him incredulously 'only to find another unwitting soul to corrupt'  
'You have to admit, it can be fun'  
'for you I'm sure' she said standing and brushing down her dark green dress.

If there was one thing that had certainly caused a stir in court, it was when Rosette had refused to dance. Her aunt had berated her for it for days after but when the second time came and she again refused she knew that she would never live it down. Everyone danced, except her. That is in court she didn't dance. There were a few times where she had sneaked off with Pierre in servants clothing to local taverns in Paris. She found the crowded lively free houses to be far more entertaining. Pierre enjoyed the fresh faces to bait and she enjoyed the shanties and songs, learning a few here and there. Once or twice they had convinced Marie and Pierre's footman to join them. It was another of her rebellious secrets, a rumour that the LeDornier's liked to spend time with the lower the aristocrats were anything but innocent. Everyone in court had a secret and gossip spread like wild fire.  
'Will you dance today?' Pierre lent closer to her as they entered the room.  
'Not a chance' she said leaning towards him.  
'I was thinking, well I heard of some ships harbouring in Paris, and wondered if...'  
'Yes, gods yes Pierre, I could do with some good company and fun'

The two made their greeting around the court with bows and curtsies. She took her usual seat by the side of the room and watched the show. She spoke to some of her friends, most had been married off and gushed about their lives, so boring and dreary in Rosettes eyes. Gossip was spread and then music began to play.  
For all the years she had been coming and all the times she had refused a dance, there were still some who tried their luck. There had only been one occasion where she had accepted, but then no one refused the king.  
'I hear' Pierre appeared next to her suddenly making her jump, whispering into her red hair with a smile 'I heard rumour that his royal majesty has been asking about you' Rosette's eyes widened and her stomach tightened  
'What?' She drew away from him and looked at the king.  
'I mean' he sat down and lent back 'I did wonder if he would ever notice the most beautiful woman in France'  
She slapped his arm and he laughed 'come one, never thought about being mistress to the king? I'm sure he could provide you something interesting...'  
'I have never' she said rather loudly then lowered her voice and calmed her expression 'I wouldn't dream of it...I like the queen...we get on'  
'All the better for you, you're far prettier than the current mistress and I'm sure he'll get bored'  
'I...no'  
'Could you refuse your king?' Pierre looked at her with a sidelong glance. She swallowed, could she?  
There was a sudden whisper passing through the room and the two looked in the direction everyone else was. Most cast quick glances and other took to the dance floor to get a better view. A newcomer.

'Well now, I haven't seen him about before' Pierre said leaning forward. He looked about and spotted one of his colleagues nodding towards the stranger. They caught eye contact and he waved him over. 'you know something Hugo, so share'  
'I've heard he arrived in Paris the other day, he's a privateer for the king...recently. An Englishman they say, used to work for the English crown or still does but also for the french, highest bidder. I believe Privateer is a loose term in his line of work'  
'One of yours it seems then Rosette' He nudged her, 'And a privateer...I don't think I've met a privateer' Pierre said and continued discussing the stranger with Hugo.  
Rosette pulled up Pierre and linked his arm with hers. 'Let's get a closer look' She hissed and Pierre smiled, taking the lead they strolled together making small talk while watching the exchange between the privateer and the King.  
He was tall, wearing a fine midnight blue velvet long coat and held a matching feathered hat beneath his arm. Rosette spied a cutlass and pistol at his waist. Whoever he was he was clearly doing well in the privateer business.  
'He's very handsome wouldn't you say?' Pierre said to her.  
'If you say so' she said feigning indifference, but she completely agreed.  
Pierre leaned close to her again 'Tall, dark and yes...handsome' He laughed quietly at the sharp look she gave him. 'looks interesting too, I mean the life of a privateer must be full of adventure'  
'Stop teasing' she said and dug her nail into his arm. He winced but continued to laugh.

The man had moved away from the king and drank from a chalice at the side, stood next to the king's treasurer talking.  
Pierre suddenly steered them towards the two and nodded to the treasurer and to the Captain.  
'Greetings, I am Pierre Le'Dornier and this is my lovely cousin, Rosette Seaworth' He said.  
She just managed to compose herself from the sudden movement and curtsied giving her hand out for a kiss.  
'A pleasure to meet you both' The man said, his french excellent.  
He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, meeting her gaze. She was a beautiful thing.  
'Seaworth is not a french name?' He said still watching.  
She took her hand from his, 'no' she continued in her native English. 'I moved here several years ago'  
'The French court is far more refined, and far more extravagant' He said silkily  
'I agree, we wish you a pleasant visit to in France…' She waited for his formal introduction.  
'Captain, Hook' He said with a slight bow, 'Again, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Seaworth' He took her hand and placed another kiss on her hand with a sly smile.

Pierre steered them both away well aware that Rosette was somewhat quieter than usual.  
'Pull yourself together, I know he was handsome but really'  
Pierre grinned at her she shook herself out of it and looked at him passively.  
'Perhaps it's just listening to a fellow Englishman, It's been some years'  
'I don't think so'  
Pierre said in a teasing tone, 'You like him which calls for a celebration, and by tomorrow I will have found out as much as I can about him for you'  
'What, on we're going now?'  
'Yes, now look tired and I'll get us out of here' He hurried over to his parents and exchanged words. His mother looked unimpressed but nodded ushering him away. He returned to Rosette as she began to make her exit. 'Let's get out of here, I can't wait to see what turns up in the quay side inn tonight' He said, noticing her cast a quick glance at the captain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapt. 4 yay! Think sailors and sea-shanties and the romance of piracy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other mentioned characters form the original Peter pan.**

* * *

The tavern was busy, several new ships had docked in the Seine. Nearly all walks of life bustled trough the Quay side inn, and once the two aristocrats joined in it was a true melting pot. They didn't bother to change and ignored the calls and shouts as they walked in. Rosette brushed off the wolf whistles and swatted at hands as they shuffled through, finding a table with some regulars they knew.  
'You stand out like sore thumbs! No change of clothes?' one said laughing  
'Didn't have time, I'm sure they'll be off by the morning anyway' Pierre laughed and took two mugs of ale from a passing waitress. Handing one to Rosette they all toasted and began to share the gossip of Paris. The latest news was that of the large galleon docked nearby. They were shown a few new faces said to be crew from there. Most where hidden by the gaudy painted whores provided by the tavern. Few cast cold glances at Rosette anymore, some had even gotten to know her and she often provided them with old or spare dresses. Pierre and Rosette's background was often forgotten in places like these and they loved it.

The makeshift band began to play and cheers rang all round, the night was beginning. After two more Mugs the two gentry were joining in and pierre had found himself a young man to dance with. Rosette was pulled over to where the band sat and called to sing one a shanty, with some, little, persuasion she sat down and began a lively shanty which most joined in on.

Hook rarely went ashore with his men, but He hadn't been to Paris for some time, and felt after the pomp and ceremony of the court he needed to wind down. The riverside was busy, alleyways filled with soft moans and hurried breaths, groups of men staggered by with empty flagons and bottles singing out of tune. He stood out in his finery but never let his guard down as he walked the street. He looked to where his ship was anchored and began his return when he passed a particularly rowdy tavern. He paused when it seemed to calm down and then a woman's voice drifted out begging a familiar sea shanty. The voice was soon joined by others lees in tune.  
'Capt'n!'  
He looked to see his first mate, leaning against the side of the building.

'Starkey'  
'Joining us for a drink tonight sir?'  
'After the charade at court I think that would be wise' He smirked and took his hat off. Following Starkey back inside he looked about the bustling room and up at the balcony. Noting several of his crew being dragged into rooms by women he smirked, knowing that they would be well taken care of here for the next few days.

He felt someone knock into him and turned suddenly, Surprise showed on his features when he was faced with Pierre and a fair man holding each other up.  
'Master Le'Dornier, what a surprise.  
Pierre stood up straight and bowed low, 'Captain! What brings you to this delightful establishment'  
Hook raised a brow at the drunk nobleman, 'I am merely joining my crew in some well earned shore leave'  
'Excellent!, I wonder, how long will you be in Paris?'  
'Until my business is concluded, perhaps two weeks' Hook said, taking a flagon off a wandering barmaid and taking a large swig, 'What, bring you to such a place, I would have though it quite scandalous for the aristocracy to frequent a place like this?' hook was curious, but mostly amused.  
'Ah, good Captain, I find myself in the most agreeable company here' Pierre said and kissed the hand of the man he was with. Hooked nodded.  
'We like to come here to escape the droll responsibilities of court life and enjoy ourselves' Pierre fished another mug from a tray.  
'We?'  
'Ah yes, dear Rosette is here too...somewhere. I must say, between you and me Captain, she thinks you're rather handsome'  
'Is that so' hook looked past Pierre and searched for bright red hair amongst the crowd.

A cheer rose up and an upbeat tune began to play. The woman's voice from before rang out again over cheers and off key singing.  
'That will be her, they do like it when she sings, and she does love a good shanty' Pierre looked over his shoulder 'Sometimes I wonder if she'll run off to sea when she tires of this life' he spoke softly and soberly, it took Hook by surprise but then Pierre turned back round grinning, 'Well, enjoy your night Captain, and I hope we meet again!' Hook watched as Pierre dragged off his companion and they stumbled upstairs looking for and empty room.  
Hook shook his head, and finishing his flagon he pushed his way through the crowd to where a makeshift stage stood and laid eyes on Rosette. She sat on a barrel, legs crossed and clapping along to the song as several men and woman danced before them.  
Her dress was rumpled and had several stains already from spilt drinks. Her hair was down in loose waves cascading over her shoulders and her face flush. He wasn't sure is she was more beautiful now or when made up for the court, both were very appealing. Hook began to circle around the crowd towards her. He reached her just as a drunk stumbled into her barrel and sent her falling to the floor with a cry surprise.  
He held out his hand and pulled her up against him. 'This is the last place I expected to find a lady such as yourself' He said with an amused smirk.  
She blushed and it hit her who he was, 'Tonight I'm not a lady' She said simply  
'What are you then'  
'I was enjoying myself until I was thrown to the floor' she pulled away from him and he laughed.  
'indeed, how rude, would you care for a drink?' He swiftly took two mugs from a barmaid passing by with a tray and held one to her.

'Thank you, Captain' She said taking the mug in both hands, 'And thank you for helping me up' She added taking a sip.  
'You actually like this?' Hook said watching her drink.  
'No a bit, but after the first it gets easier' She smiled and he found himself wanting to see that smile again.  
Rosette drank faster than intended but was completely thrown of by his presence here. She quickly looked around for Pierre but he was nowhere. She was on her own, tipsy and unsure how to deal with a man she found remarkably attractive.

A fast paced tune began to play and she turned to watch as several couple took to dance. She was suddenly pulled onto the floor and into the fray where she lost sight of her captain and was passed around twisting and turning. Hook watched, annoyed at the man who dragged her away and as she was passed from hand to hand. He soon watched confusion replaced with joy as she span around the floor. He finished another two flagons before whispering to the fiddle player. He nodded and called out to the rest of the band and they began another merry tune.

Rosette was suddenly taken by the waist and hand and spun against a firm chest. She looked up anf found herself in and ocean of blue.  
'I won't let you get away that easily' He said and let them in a quick waltz.  
'You should have held on then' She said back at him  
'Next time I will' His grip tightened around her waist and he brought her even closer. 'If you are not a lady, then a shall warn you, I am not a privateer'  
'What are you?' she said with a raised brow.  
They continued to dance around with ease.  
'A Pirate' He said with a smirk and let go of her hand lifting her into the air by her waist. They span and he brought her back down pulling her close to him again. She gasped as he landed and held onto his arms.  
'I heard all pirates where dirty lawless criminals who drank to much, pillaged and plundered at will' she smirked.  
'Not all, though we do pillage and plunder what we want when we can' He added countering her smirk.  
'Treasure?'  
'Aye, all the treasures you can think of'  
silver and gold, jewels'  
He whispered in her ear, 'Not all treasure is silver and gold my dear' He enjoyed the blush that crept up her neck and over her cheeks.  
She swallowed and felt his arm wind around her waist. 'What else do they say about us pirates' He looked down at her.  
'Things that a lady should not speak out loud' She said tensing slightly.  
'Ah, but are you not a lady tonight?' He gently put her against a pillar and lent closer to her.  
'Correct, but I'm not that drunk nor am I like the other women in here' She said and he felt the cool tip of a dagger under his chin. He partly wondered where she had retrieved such a weapon. He didn't move.  
'The thought never crossed by mind, however a dagger will not deter me from plundering a kiss from you' He deftly took her wrist and claimed her lips for his own.  
She tensed at first but then relaxed into the kiss. She let him lower her hand with the dagger and then take hold of her head, running his hand through her hair. She had kissed before but this...this was something else.

She the parted she caught her breath and looked away before looking eyes with him. He smirked and she suddenly felt like she had lost at a game of chess. She huffed and then stowed her dagger back under the back of her bodice subtly.  
Hook raised a brow at her reaction.  
'I...Should be going, I need to find Pierre' She looked away from him and made to leave him. He took hold of her hand and she paused.  
'I shall see you again Rosette, you may need more than a dagger to stop me stealing another kiss from you next time' She didn't look at him but could feel his smile on his words. He leg go and watched her leave, she found Pierre on his way down the stairs, tucking his shirt in grinning ear to ear.  
She pulled him along and out of the tavern, leaving the rest of the revellers behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapt 5, more fun times!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan._**

* * *

Rosette strode through the room and pulled open the drapes, the response from the occupant was a groaned and various curses.  
'Pierre, its midday'  
'By the gods woman, I need to sleep some more'  
Rosette sat on the edge of the bed.  
'Pierre, last night..'  
Pierre sat up, 'I never even got his name...' he said suddenly and looked at Rosette.  
She looted at him, unimpressed, 'It was Ben, and I think you told the entire tavern before taking him upstairs to ravage'  
He lay back down with a grin, 'Ben...' He looked over at Rosette 'And your night?' he folded his arms behind his head.

'He was there' she looked at her hands, 'That Captain, Hook'  
'Ah...I recall that, what a man' then he narrowed his eyes at her, 'Did you two...'  
'Gods no, we just kissed'  
Pierre shot up again 'You kissed! Dear cousin I never' he laughed. 'How was it?'  
She frowned playfully at him then sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed. 'It was incredible...such...passion...' she look sideways at Pierre 'But he can't know, I mean, I have a reputation''

'Now now cousin' Pierre slid out of bed and wandered across the room. Rosette ignored him in his nude state, the two were so close neither cared. 'I shall do all in my power to get you to back together...alone. Ah a man she finally likes! I was beginning to wonder if you were more interested in women' He relieved himself and pulled on some fresh trousers and a loose shirt then sat back down next to Rosette. 'You my dear are a strong woman, and I have a feeling a man like Hook will enjoy the chase you give him...just don't run too long'  
'I don't think I want to run...Pierre'

her cousin looked at her fondly 'I think I should like a kiss from him, if it sends you into this state he must be delicious'  
she batted him away and sat up again. 'he did say he would see me again'  
'Ooh when? Where?'

She shook her head.  
'Well, the most likely place is either the tavern, again...which I definitely wouldn't mind chaperoning...'She frowned at him and he laughed. 'Or court...'  
'When is it next in session?'  
'Never in a thousand years did I think I would live to see you look forward to court' he grinned, 'Not till the day after next' She lay back down exasperated. 'But there is a party at the kings cousin's tonight and believe that everyone who is anyone will attend, including the new hot topic of the court, your dear Captain' She finished and she hugged him.

That afternoon, much to her Aunts surprise she descended the stairs in a dark blue gown, her hair styled so most of it hung loose. Looking ever the part of a noble lady. Indeed Pierre commented on her glowing aura as they took the carriage to the Dukes, She batted him playfully with her fan and gave him a scratching look, a similar one her aunt gave her for her behaviour.

Once they arrived they were led into the main hall where various courtiers and nobles gathered, Pierre was right, everyone who mattered was here, even the king and queen were in attendance. They made their greetings and then wandered round, tasting the canapes and wines being carried by servants around the rooms.

After a time walking around she finally gave up and took herself outside. She found a bench hidden away buy a small fountain in the gardens. Candles had been lit around the place in coloured glass and she sat serenely watching the could pass over the moon. With a sigh she stood and wandered around, finding herself by the edge of a hedge maze. Suddenly she was grasped from behind and ha hand placed over her mouth. Taken into a dark corner she was turned around and suddenly her lips were claimed in a deep kiss. She could smell cigar smoke and salt and warmth enveloped her as arms wrapped themselves around her.  
When they parted she had to catch her breath. 'That was not fair' She said glaring up at him and pulling away.  
'I couldn't risk you pulling that dagger on me again...Pirates don't play fair' He said taking hold of her hands giving then a gentle kiss.  
She let a smile slip in the dark then taking his hand she led him out of the corner and back onto the path, there she slid her hand into the crook of his elbow. 'What business does a pirate have with the king of France' She said returning to her aristocratic mask.  
'I'm the presence of the king, I am but a Privateer, one who protects the kings waters and ships from his enemies...and other ne'er do wells' He said following her example, enjoying the game she played.  
She led them towards the better lit garden, closer to the house and people, where he couldn't easily sneak up on her.

'What brought you to France my dear?' He took the lead and followed the path by the house.  
She looked down 'I lost my parents in a fire when I was thirteen, my uncle and aunt took me in' She said solemnly then looked up and noticed he was leading them away from the house again. 'I would very much like a drink' She said and he smirked, inclining his head they turned and headed back to the manor. Before they entered Hook stopped her, knowing they would have to play a careful game within these walls, and she would be untouchable...something he didn't want.  
He pulled her to the side and held her by the waist, brushing her cheek with his free hand. 'I would very much like to spend some time with you, away from any prying eyes' He said quietly.  
Rosette retained her calm expression despite enjoying the way he held her and the warmth of his hand. She began to think of a plan and took his hand in hers. 'Tomorrow, after midday I can meet you in an abandoned barn on my family's property, no one goes there...I can have Pierre show you where it is' She said then added 'bring your sword' with a sly grin and then slipped from his grasp.  
That woman infuriated him and yet he found he could not get enough, even her chase was enough to keep him after her. Anything to get lost in that red hair and green eyes.

Pierre was more than thrilled at the prospect of Rosettes plan and immediately went to speak to the Captain despite her urging him to stay subtle. But Pierre was anything but. She watched from across the room as the two spoke, casing a glance at her at which she quickly looked away and left them to it. She didn;t stay much longer, leaving early she retired to her bed and slept knowing that she would see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6! hopefully so far so good.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan._**

* * *

She packed her horse with a change of clothes and saddled up, Pierre joined her till they were out of sight of the manor and rode off. He had taken the stable hand with him. She switched from side saddle and cantered across the fields to where the barn sat, dismounting and leading the horse inside she tied him up and behind a pile of hay changed into the loose breeches and shirt Pierre had given her. Pulling out her rapier from under another hay bale she unsheathed it and wandered round to the middle. Despite her nerves she steeled herself an fell into a rhythm of practice parries and thrusts.

Hook had dismounted near the barn, having been left by Pierre and that stable hand. He stepped silently and entered the barn through the open side doors. Rosette was dressed as a man, her hair tied back and was focused on parrying an imaginary opponent. He tied up his horse near hers and drew his cutlass.

She span and flicked her rapier out stopping when it clanged against metal and looked wide eyed at the pirate captain before her.  
'Perhaps you would like to try you skills against a real opponent?' He drew back and bowed.  
Straightening she smiled and curtsied taking a ready stance. 'It's far more educational that way'  
Hook took it easy against her, surprised by her skill, though not nearly enough to counter him.

She grew frustrated after the tenth time of disarming her, and yet she was learning a great deal more from him than from Pierre. 'Where did you learn to fight like this?' She said as they readied for another bout.  
'At sea, one goes beyond the typical footwork and flourishes' He paused and stepped back, 'Perhaps this would be a better if we had similar weapons' He stalked over to his horse and pulled out a second cutlass, 'ah, try this'  
She took the cutlass and tested its weight 'it's heavy'  
'It is made for dealing much more damage than a rapier, less precise but more likely to hit something' she said and began to teach her.  
'Lessons were not what Hook had in mind for this liaison however his was enjoying watching her dance around brandishing a blade, he particularly enjoyed how her legs looked in the leather breeches she wore and the flush forming on her face. Just like in the tavern. He could wait no longer.

He parried and caught her off guard, taking her sword and spinning her against him wrapping his arms around her. He dropped the swords and turned her to face him. She glared at him and he too hold of her hair pulling her in for a kiss.  
She fell into his grip and let her hands run over his arms and chest, he slowly backed them towards the hay and pulling away momentarily lay her gently below him on he loose straw. Her chest rose and fell quickly and her heart raced. She took hold of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss, this time dominating it and rolled him over so she lay atop him and pulled away, her legs straddled his waist as she looked down on him and smiled.  
He ran his hands over her thighs and slid under her shirt. She lowered herself to him and gently kissed him again, letting his hands roam over her freely. Her skin was soft, smooth and he wanted to run his hands over every inch. He growled as her kisses left his lips and trailed down his neck to his collar. He rolled her over and she gazed up at his face, a predator like glint in his piercing blue eyes sent a shiver over her and he lowered his head to her midriff, tracing his lips over over skin slowly lifting the shirt. He was enjoying her gasps and twitches every time he kissed part of her.

'Rosette!'

The two suddenly stopped and she sat up looking frustrated and surprised. 'What?'  
'Ah you are here' Pierre shouted entering the barn looking around. 'somewhere'  
Her head appeared over a hay bale looking rather dishevelled. 'Give me a moment' she lay back down under Hook who was very clearly restraining himself, with difficulty. 'If he wasn't your cousin' He said through gritted teeth as he pulled himself up. He looked down at rosette who glared at him, a glare that made him smile despite the poorly timed interruption.

Pierre watched Hook come from behind the bales followed shortly by Rosette who fastened the last of her dress back on. She looked up at him 'Why are you wet?'  
'it's raining, though I think you were otherwise distracted from the weather outside' he smirked.

'Not as distracted as I would have liked' Hook said sliding into his long coat and picking up the swords.  
'Apologies, then we were not the only ones interrupted' Pierre said with a smile. 'Mother is expecting up back soon, and this rain will not be letting up soon'  
'She'll be furious I ruined this dress'  
'You hate that dress'  
She looked at him pointedly and he laughed.

Hook Helped Rosette into her saddle, not before pulling her into another passionate kiss. 'One of these days I shall have you, all of you' He grumbled to her.  
She put a hand on his cheek, 'I'm sure you have heard about me from the court gossips, you knew this wasn't going to be easy'  
'I know, that makes the victory all the more satisfying'  
'She frowned at him 'I am no some conquest, Captain' she paused 'though if it is a victory you seek then I challenge you to get me to do what no other man in the court has' she kicked her heels in and then rode off with Pierre and the stable hand following.

'You're playing to hard Rosette' Pierre said pulling off his wet clothes  
'He thinks he can just win me over like some...some besotted girl then...no'  
'But you like him, don't you?'  
'Of course, but...'  
'You don't like to loose or to give in...he's a skilled opponent cousin, tread carefully' He passed her a spare bathrobe as she peeled out of her dress and the two sat on the bed together. 'So if he can get you to dance, that's it?'

She nodded, 'he likes his tricks and wooing but he'll need more than that to get me up tomorrow' she set trying to sound stern.  
Pierre laughed. 'I shall make arrangements for tomorrow then'  
She looked at him with a raised brow. 'what?' he said innocently. 'I was meant to be meeting some fellows for an evening of revelry but I shan't miss you finally letting yourself be happy with a man' he said and gave her a hug, 'it has been a long journey but I am glad to have been part of it' he said dramatically. She pushed him away and laughed. Then lay back.

'Pierre...if I do...what's...what's it like?' She looked at him.

'That I cannot say, I mean what I do completely different to what you to will get up too I'm sure' she pulled him down and hit his chest. 'I'm sorry, but honestly, I can't say, though I imagine he is well versed' He smirked and she hit him again. 'Ouch, rosette, He will look after you and it will be amazing' He smiled at her, a genuine smile and she smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan.  
_****As it's roughly halfway through thought i would add and reviews welcome and thanks for reading!**

* * *

The next afternoon court was in session, Rosette had chosen her favourite forest green dress to wear and instructed Maria to pin her hair up. The woman did a fantastic job, even her aunt was impressed. As the three of them rode to the palace Pierre was smirking at Rosette who did all in her power to restrain herself from beating the smirk off his face. She got her own back as they walked up the stairs, gracefully tripping him up. He straightened and followed in after, the smile creeping back up as they entered the hall where everyone gathered.

Rosette had attended less and less court session in the last year, so to see her at two in a row was enough to send some whispers around the room. Even the king mentioned his pleasure at seeing her again. She bowed politely, greeted the other courtiers and made her way around the room once more to her favoured spot. She waited.

Sure enough, Captain Hook entered and was greeted with smiles and intrigue. Several women flocked to him and began asking him of his adventures as a privateer, some peeling away every now and again to smaller groups passing on the information and grossly exaggerating it. She caught his eye and feigned disinterest. He knew this game very well, and knew the only way to get her to dance, it to make her come to him. Though it was bad form he was willing to pay the price

So he flirted, danced with others and waited for her to give in.

'Go on' Pierre goaded sitting next to her.  
She had her arms crossed and watched the charade. 'I don't think I can do it...look at him'  
'He's trying to bait you, and it's worked, look at you it's obvious'  
She unfolded her arms and sighed,

'come one cousin, don't let me down now. If there were any man worth causing a scandal over it would be him and you know it' Pierre nudged her. She stood up and began to make her way to the entrance.

There was a lull in the music then a familiar tune began to play, but something was different about it that made her pause. It was all he needed. He took hold of her hand guided her into the centre of the floor. 'May I have this dance?'

She stood motionless for a moment before placing her hand in his and placed the other on his shoulder. As they slowly waltzed around the room she bacame lost in his eyes, it was just the two of them.

'Was that so hard?' He said quietly pulling her gently closer.  
'Unbelieveably' She gave him a quick smile, 'Now that you have me...'  
'I haven't had you yet, me beauty' He pulled her round the room gracefully.  
Pierre had to admit they made and excellent couple, both beautiful. He was slightly jealous.

Later that night Rosette stood at her balcony looking out at the night, the summer air was cool but inviting as she counted stars. Two arms appeared about her and warmth surrounded her. Delicate kisses ticked her cheek and sent shivers down her spine.  
'How did you get up here?' She said turning to face Hook to looked at her with a sly grin.  
'It seems I am not the only one who wants us to be together' He said and bgan to kiss her neck.  
'Oh' was all she said.  
Hook has waited long enough, he pucked her up and carried her back to her bed and laid her down. Moonlight shone over her, making her ethereal, he had never seen such beauty before him. He lifted his shirt off and lowered himself onto her letting her cool hands run over his chest. This was her first time, he would have to restrain himself. Taking it slow he led her gently in this dance until she gasped, tensing around him, gritting his teeth he wouldn't cause more harm than she could take, despite how exquisite she felt around him. following his rhythm she held onto his arms, till he took over and brought them to their climax. Holding her quivering body he pulled her to him rolling them over so she lay on him, running a hand through her wild hair. He had never tasted something so sweet and he wanted it all to himself. Vowing no other shall sample in his treasure, his rose.

Pierre went into Rosettes room and pulled open the curtains.  
'gods don't do that' Rosette rolled over and glared at him through a sleepy haze. 'Close them please Pierre' She said rolling onto her back.  
'Good night cousin?' He said grinning at her and falling onto her bed.

Rosette suddenly recalled the night and sat up, she looked under the covers then at Pierre, then fell back and grinned.  
'That's my girl' Pierre said, 'Don't worry about the sheets, Marie is a saint amongst men and will deal with it all. As for your handsome captain he said he would very much like to invite us to join him tonight at out favoured watering hole tonight'  
'Pierre...' She looked at him practically glowing.  
'Ah yes, well it will only get better after the first time'  
'Better?' She said confused.  
'Now that you're, ehem, broken in, I'm sure the good Captain will educate you thoroughly, sailors learn the most exquisite things on their voyages' Pierre grinned, and absently recalled some of his own exploits in his mind.  
'Oh, I see...'Rosette said and sat up, 'tonight then!' She beamed


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan._**

* * *

They left the manor in the late evening, along the road Pierre changed into less formal attire and Rosette donned a simpler green dress Maria had made for her.  
'Something nice, but so you don't stand out too much' she had said.  
Pierre approved and they jumped out the carriage, walking a little way on foot to the tavern.

It was already bustling and heaving with sailors alike. Wenches and barmaids hovered around and the band played.

The fiddler spotted Rosette and hailed her over starting up a popular shanty urging her into it with them. With a grin she forgot her earlier evening and sang with the band.

It was an hour or so later before Hook arrived at the tavern, the party was in full swing. He found a table with some of his men to cheered his arrival and left his over coat and hat with them, tying his hair back he downed a flagon before striding towards his prey.

She Had made it onto a table and was singing and dancing when he appeared below her. She grinned and went to step down but slipped on a mug and ended up falling into his waiting arms.  
'Once again, you've fallen at the sight me' He said with a hearty laugh, letting her onto her feet.  
She smiled at him 'We must stop meeting like this'  
Hook pulled her into the fray and they danced a quickstep to the maritime tune both loosing themselves in the music and each others eyes.  
They finally pulled away, out of breath and into a secluded corner where he claimed her lips and they melted into one another.  
'Perhaps this time, you would care to join me in my bed' He managed between kisses and picked her up once more. He carried her out of the tavern and the short way to where his ship was docked, making short work of the gangplank and into his cabin.  
She barely had time to marvel at the interior before he dropped her on the bed and climbed over her. He made short work of her dress and before long they were devouring each other, entangled and finding their rhythm.  
Rosette woke surrounded by warmth, she felt a weight draped over her and a steady heartbeat beneath her head. Shifting her moved her hand over Hook's chest, tracing several scars and a tattoo.  
'Marks of the trade' He said groggily wrapping his other arm about her then roller her under him letting his hair hide their faces. 'did you sleep well?'  
she smiled. 'the best I have in a long time'  
'Good, now I have some unfinished business' he said lowering his head to hers and taking a deep kiss before moving down her neck, collar and chest eliciting moans of pleasure as he went lower.  
She had only read about some of the sexual practices but never could have imagined them to bring so much pleasure. And she writhed from his skilled ministrations she wondered how much more he could show her. She trembled and let out a final gasp of air, Hook returned to look at her face, trailing kisses back up her torso to her neck.  
'I lament having to leave you like this ma cherie, but I have business to attend to and you must return home'  
She chewed her lip. 'will I see you again soon?'  
He enjoyed the lust and longing in her eyes, wanting nothing more than to claim her all over again but resisted. 'we shall, my time here is running short and would have you again and again before I depart' he said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Pierre was waiting outside with a carriage, saying farewell to his own nightly conquest when Rosette finally left the ship. She sat in the carriage and shared her experience with him, and he his with her.  
'Pierre, you must tell me all you know about pleasing a man...'  
'Want to even the ground a little cousin?' he said with a smile, 'of course, I can help you with that'

When they returned to the manor they parted, bathing and changing for the day ahead. Planning their next secret escape.

Several days later Pierre sat on Rosettes bed reading a book. She was letting herself sink into a hot bath letting the warms seep over her aches from the previous night, all but pleasant memories.  
'Mama is furious at you since the dance' He said, 'She won't stop going on about the gossip, she was certain one of the kings cousins was going to ask you for your hand then you go and do this' He said flicking the pages.  
'I can do no right in that woman's eyes' Rosette rubbed soap over her arms.  
'How was last night?'  
'I think he was surprised, you were right right though, thank you for the tips...' she said smiling to herself.  
Pierre looked over at the divider she bathed behind and smiled.  
'what am I to do when he leaves?' She said suddenly dropping her hands in the bath.  
'you still have two more days before you have to deal with that, enjoy him now'  
'not long enough...' She said pulling herself out of the bath.

Their final meeting was arranged on his ship, the morning before he left. She had ran into his arms and he pulled them into his cabin. After hours they lay together on his bed, she played absently with his hair and he watched her, she was thinking.  
'I could come with you' She said  
'Not where this ship goes my dear, it is no place for a creature like you'  
'But I can handle myself, you taught me...' she looked at him with serious eyes.  
'I wouldn't dream of putting you in harms way' he said matching her tone, 'Say nothing more of it'  
She lay down 'I just don't want this to end' she said quietly.  
'Nor do I, I shall not forget this, you and when I return with treasures and adventures to tell'  
'And fresh scars?' She said looking at him sideways.  
He kissed her hand and placed it on his chest, 'Few to none for you'  
'Just come back, you have my heart, James' She said. He had shared his christian name with her a few days before and only ever wanted to hear it from her lips.  
'Then I shall leave you mine, my dearest Rose' They kissed, 'Alas my only other love calls to me' She said dragging himself away from her and beginning to dress.

He had watched her leave in the carriage, the last he would see of her for some time, how long he didn't know. The ship began to come alive as he called out from the helm, he paused as they began to sail, taking out a small silver locket. Within held a portrait of Rosette, his to keep that Pierre had made for them. Neither knew that it would be five years before they set eyes on each other again.

Pierre Knocked gently on the door two days later, gently letting himself in. Rosette sad at her vanity, her head in her arms.  
'Dearest cousin, you missed dinner again, and breakfast, I was getting worried' He said pulling up a chair next to her.  
'I have no idea when he will return Pierre' She said lifting her head up. Dry tears stained her cheeks. 'What do I do now?' She said looking so lost.

'For one thing, don't spend your time moping and weeping for his departure, live for the next time' he said placing a hand on hers, 'and come down for something to eat'  
She nodded let him lead her away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan._**

* * *

The days dragged, everything was a bore since Hook had left. Even the gossip of her dancing with him had all but ceased. She felt her sword practice was waning without him and she had begun loosing sleep. She began to withdraw, even from Pierre. Until she decided to leave.

In the hopes of finding something more she had arranged, with Pierre's help passage to the Americas on a merchant vessel. It was a small skiff but willing for the right price to take her on.  
She found herself on the prow of the ship looking out at the blue horizon the moment they left the channel into open ocean, the sea air whipping at her face and the sun shining down. The captain had warned her it would be safer to stay below deck but she couldn't help but watch the crew at work. She even asked if they could teach her. Hesitantly and just to humour the woman some of the men took her under and began teaching her the ropes. She was a quick learner and soon found the crew accepting her as one of their own. Two weeks in she had stopped wearing her dresses and opted for the leather breeches and shirt Pierre had given her. She even convinced some of the men to spar with her when they could. She often wondered if she would run into him out here in this endless blue, so far they hadn't run into any other ships, something the captain was more than happy about.

Their luck changed, not three days from their destination. A cry from the crows nest alerted them to another ship. The Captain put his spyglass up.  
'Pirates, lets hope they don't see us and...argh a red flag...and they're turning' he quickly put his glass away and turned to the crew. 'stations everyone, were not armed for this sort of thing so lets try and out run them, if not be prepared for a fight, they fly a red flag!'

Rosette looked out at he approaching ship, there was no way they would out run it, it was already gaining. She ran up to the captain who looked over her.  
'What does a red flag mean?' She asked  
'Means they'll give no quarter, those that don't surrender will be killed. You should stay below and wait it out, I know ye can fight but I'd rather not get you in harms way, you are a passenger after all' he said, 'and maybe just in case make yourself look like a lad, might mistake you for one and take you on board. I recon you could hold your own' He said and gave her a quick grin.

She took his advice and went below deck. She paused before her smudged mirror and quickly took a knife to her hair cutting it shorter and tying the rest back. Rubbing dirt on her face and quickly wrapping her chest, she though she could pass a young lad, cabin boy perhaps. She found a sword and her favoured dagger sliding it into her boot before waiting.

It wasn't long before the other ship drew up along side them, they didn't even fire their cannons. It was a short battle. She had gone up on deck as things were winding down and was grabbed roughly and put with the rest of the crew.  
The captain came on deck. 'Any of you fancy a taste of piracy?' He said and the crew let out a cheer, some of the merchant crew looked up. 'Any of you fight well enough to survive being a pirate?' he added and a snicker went around the crew. Some of the men stood up, including one she had made good friends with, Luca. She caught his eye and he gestured for her to stand too.  
'Alright, that's it boys. I need some new hands, go on get on' The Pirate captain gestured for then to cross over to his ship, to a cheer and applause. 'If that's all...kill the rest' He said darkly and turned away.  
She heard the gunshots and flesh being torn and the stifled cries of those left behind.  
Luca stood next to her. 'I'll keep an eye on you don't worry' He said nodding to her.  
'thank you, but I should be able to take care of it.

She managed to hide her identity for several months, pirates weren't the brightest bunch. It was the first mate who clocked her and decided to take matters into his own hands. He cornered her in the galley, thinking he could have his way but her sword found it's way through his chest before he could get close.

The captain, smarter than most decided not to try for himself, seeing the body of his late first mate.  
'you can stay, but you'll not get any special treatment alright' he had said, then called for 20 lashes, 'I can't have you killing my crew whenever they look at you wantonly, so be warned' He looked over her. 'you've clearly got this under hand so keep it that way else you're off my ship next port'  
She nodded, and thanked him.  
There were no more incidents after that. Eventually she found herself in closer proximity to the captain. He had taken advantage of her quick thinking and education in several raids and excursions. He soon began to teach the fine parts of seafaring and charting courses. He left her to fill in the logs and take inventory. More months passed by and the crew forgot she was a woman, seeing her as just another pirate, much to her relief though she never let her guard down. Before long the captain took her aside, after a raid gone wrong and more crew killed than necessary he had decided to make her first mate.  
'Nigel was good, but he liked the battle too much, which is why he's dead now along with twelve other crew, I recon, even though you are a girl, you could do a fine job, and the crew respect you' He had said in his cabin.

At that point she had been at sea for almost a year. Her hair was lighter and skin tanned, her eyes feircer than ever. She had taken to wearing a hat to cover her hair and a bandanna over her face during battles and raids, it was less of a distraction when someone realised you weren't a man. Three months later her captain died of sepsis. He was almost grateful to hand over his ship to her and when she took to the helm the crew seemed to fall in line well enough.  
She had their respect and in some cases fear. She changed the flag, keeping it red but printing a lack rose in it's centre. The crew began calling her the Bloody Rose and her reputation began to precede her. Though more merciful than her predecessor she would cut down anyone who fought back. She always left some alive to tell the take of the Athanasia and her captain, The Bloody Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan._**

* * *

Three more years passed by. Rosette had settled into the role of captain and sailed the oceans. Part of her still hoped she would hear news of James Hook but nothing had reached her ears.  
She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. In her mind she recalled those piercing blues and ebony hair, the warmth of his touch and the feeling of him roaming over her.

'Captain, you may want to see this' Luca had poked his head round the door.  
She looked up and sighed, what now.

She balked at the site before her. Right ahead of the ship, an aurora was reaching down to the water, hovering and dancing before them in the night.  
'We'll sail right through it' Luca said quietly.  
'It's just light' She said back moving to the prow.  
They passed right through the veil and were suddenly blinded by light.  
'Land ahead!' A voice called out and everyone rushed to the side. Sure enough dead ahead was an island, and the sun shone bright on the emerald isle.  
'What the blazes' She muttered under her breath and ran to look behind the ship. The aurora was there, then suddenly it was gone. Whatever it was had taken them to this strange place and trapped them here.

'Captain what do we do?' Luca called to her and she looked over the ship, the crew were dumbfounded.  
She looked at the island, taking her spyglass she scanned over it.  
'There is sign of a small port on he west of the island. Set course twenty degrees west. Perhaps we will find some answers there.

They reached the small town in a few hours. Tying their ship up and with some of the crew rosette went ashore. The town was a ramshackle of buildings, there were some people scattered in the street with empty bottles on their grasp. Other walked around, in and out of the small shops.  
'Tavern up ahead captain'  
'right, Bill, Jonjo, you go see what supplies we can get here, Luca and Gill with me' They parted ways and the three entered to gloomy taven. She scanned to room and pulled her bandanna over her mouth gesturing with a nod for Luca to take the lead.

He placed a silver coin on the bar and the barman walked over polishing a mug.  
'What you want?'

'we're new around here' Luca started. 'And were wondering if you could tell us where here is'  
The bartender put the mug down. 'Ah, aurora brought you through did it' He nodded and turned making a notch on the wall behind him. 'This here is the Never Isle, a cursed place and if you can find your way back, take it'  
'Cursed?'  
'Time don't work here mister, it stops'  
Luca looked at Rosette then back at the barkeep. 'how would we go about getting back?'

'gotta wait for the next aurora'  
'when's that?'  
'dunno, they're not regular like, nothing is in this place, you just stick round here till one shows up then get hauling through' He said like it was nothing new.  
'right'  
Luca stepped back.  
'Are there any other ships?'

The barkeep paused 'Aye, there be one but you'll be wanting to steer clear of that'n'  
'Why's that?'  
Any that get to close to the Jolly Rodger don't tend to come back is all, and the captain, a man to be feared' He said in a hushed tone.  
'captain?'  
'oh we daren't speak of him round these parts. he's fearsome and cruel he is, a devil with eyes that turn red as he guts you' The barkeep looked around him nervously. 'stick round here till the next exit and you'll be fine'

Rosette looked through her spyglass at the open expanse of blue, she stood in the crows nest with Luca next to her looking at the island.  
'Do you believe the man?' Luca said watching gull fight over the small town.  
'If he is speaking the truth then we could be stuck here for some time...' She paused, 'Perhaps we should make port for a little while, I can try and figure out where we are and plan out next movements' Luca nodded and looked at her as she started out over the island. He knew if anyone could figure it out she could. She jumped over the side and began to climb down.  
'What of the other ship?'  
She looked up at him. 'If the men get bored then perhaps we can see this Jolly Rodger out, they might be able to give some answers if we can't find any' She called up then continued descending.  
The men were more than glad to have shore leave for the next few days while Rosette poured over her charts.

At night she lay on the prow gazing up at the clear starry sky. Nothing made sense in this place, everyday was the same, warm and sunny. Every night clear and with a full moon. They had been docked by the town for several days and she was beginning to get restless.

'Nothing?' Luca sat himself down next to her.  
'These stars...I don't know any of them. Some nights I think I see a constellation I recognise but something is wrong with it' She sighed and lent on her elbows. 'It's been nearly a week, or it seems but the days are all the same'  
'I spent some time ashore, listening to some wild tales about this place' he paused 'When there are no new ships the town here trade with natives on the island, a tribe of indians, sounds like the ones in the Americas from the descriptions'  
'Americas?'  
'And wild children that roam the forest causing all sorts of mayhem. But they don't grow old and fight against the natives and the pirates' Luca snorted.  
She lay back down. 'This place gets stranger by the day, the barkeep did say time stopped her...perhaps we won't age either?' She said thoughtfully.  
'That would be a blessing, I quite like my current age...whatever it is'  
She laughed, 'You don't know how old you are?'  
'Lost count...' He laughed back and shrugged.  
The two stayed on the bow for some time enjoying the warm night and curious stars.


	11. Chapter 11

**PEW PEW.  
Disclaimer_: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan._**_  
_

* * *

'Right, I don't know about you but I am in need of some excitement' She shouted at her crew who cheered in agreement.  
'We'll circle the island and see what this place has to offer, and if we find that ship, we shall man the cannons and sharpen our swords' Another cheer.  
As they pulled away from the town several locals came to watch, giving each other shrugs and muttering about the loss of another ship in neverland waters.

Rosette tucked her hair up into her tricorn and readied her bandanna. She felt the rush of anticipation course through her as they gained speed. At the wheel she watched her men release the sails and prepare the ship for any eventuality. Everyone was glad to be moving again.  
'Anything?'  
'Not yet, I asked in the tavern where the ship made berth but there was only a mutter about a mermaid bay or something like that'  
'That's all we need...ageless children, natives and mermaids...might as well add fairies' She said holding the wheel steady.

As it was, on the other side of the island, hoisting the anchor and lowering it's sails the Jolly Rodger was waking up.  
'Another fine day Smee'  
'Aye captain, Pan is in high spirits still'  
Hook glared at his bosun 'so it would seem, the wind has picked up too, something is happening' He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his spyglass.  
He scanned the island but the canopy was still, It was still early.

'SHIP AHEAD' Came a cry from the nest and all heads turned. Hook swung his spyglass in the direction pointed out and sure enough, coming around the side of the island was another ship.  
'Blast, they must have come through an aurora...It has been a while since the last one'  
'the men will be pleased, they like a good sea battle...makes a change from the natives and Pan' Smee said calmly.  
'Aye Smee, I do relish a good maritime tryst' He looked at the ship again. 'She's flying a red flag, excellent' He felt his blood rush and the blue of his iris's began to stain purple.  
'ALL HANDS MEN, SHE FLIES A RED FLAG! LET'S SHOW THOSE DOGS WHAT WE NEVERLAND PIRATES CARE MADE OF'  
A cry went up and the ship came to life. Cannons were readied, swords and pistols were checked and stocked. Hook took the wheel and directed the ship towards their oncoming opponent.  
At the first sound of canon fire purple became red. Birds scattered from the canopies as the battle echoed in the early light. A slightly larger figure, bigger than a bird shot up from the trees and hovered watching.

Hook remained at the helm watching the chaos below. The moment the ships aligned there was a flurry of swinging ropes and the two crews collided. His red eyes surveying the scene eagerly before his bloodlust became too much, his first opponent landed before him and he cut him down swiftly and then joined in the fray.  
Rosette watched, she had spotted the captain in his crimson coat and waited. He was indeed fierce as she was man after man fall at his blade. Then she say Luca clash blades with him and her stomach clenched. She wasn't prepared to let her first mate fall yet.

Hook Laughed as he batted with the young pirate. His opponent just managed to parry his heavy blows but wasn't prepared to the kick to the chest that sent him sprawling. Before Hook could step forward out of the corner of his eyes he saw a figure swing in and somersault, landing heavily before him.  
'Ah, the captain about time' He said and bowed. He looked the man over in his black tricorn and embroidered bandanna covering his face, odd. 'have at thee'

They fell into step. Luca watched with awe as Rosette parried and pounced meeting the captains blows.

Hook gritted his teeth, his enemy was good, very good. He upped his game and Rosette matched him.  
Many of the crew began to break apart and form a ring around the two sparring captains, leaving the fate of the battle to the two.  
Rosette gritted her teeth and pulled back aiming a well timed kick in Hooks gut sending him stepping back against the mast, she quickly drew her dagger and launched it at him. It narrowly missed his head embedding itself in the wood.  
'ad form' He growled and rushed forward.

The two continued, their crews cheering them on in the heated battle.  
Finally Hook had enough, in a swift manouevre he disarmed her and trapped one arm against her back pushing her up against the mast Hook against her throat, at the same time she pinned his sword arm wrapping her legs about him and pulling the dagger from the mast she held it against his chin.  
'Stalemate' He said glaring at the green eyes before him. Only their heavy breathing could be heard. He paused and pulled back slightly his glare changing to a confused look, he pulled the bandanna down and knocked her hat away. His eyes suddenly drained and Piercing blue met pierce green.  
'Rose?' He whispered  
'James?' She looked at him wide eyed.  
Neither moved, silence descended over the battlefield for what seem like minutes. The two remained entangled in their stalemate before Hook lowered his hook and she lowered her dagger. She dropped her legs and the two parted.  
'You could have killed me' she said said breaking the silence suddenly.  
Hook frowned. 'How was I supposed to know it was you hidden under all that' He gestured to her head with his Hook, 'You were equally likely to have sliced my throat' He added angrily.  
She glared at him.  
There was much confusion among the two crews at their captains and that they both clearly knew each other.  
Hook regained his composure and looked about him, 'Return to your ship, take your wounded' He directed at rosettes crew who looked to her but she continued to glare furiously at Hook. They looked about and slowly jumped and swung back over. 'The rest of you begin clearing this up. I have need to speak to the captain in my cabin' He looked back at her, finding her still glaring arms crossed. Stepping aside he put his arm out, 'If you would be so kind'  
She dropped her arms and stormed passed him through the door and into an all to familiar room.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan._**

* * *

'Blast it what was that for' He held a hand to his cheek, almost raising his hook but thinking better of it.

'That was for leaving' She said not letting her glare falter, 'Five years it's been' She said, suddenly felling the wall of anger simmer down the more she looked at him.  
His eyes softened and he placed a hand on her cheek, 'Has it really been that long?' He had no idea, since returning to neverland, where time stands still he had no idea how long he had been gone.  
'You disappeared and I didn't know what to do' She began, her thoughts tumbling over themselves. She went to speak again but he silenced her with a kiss.  
He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.  
Adrenaline still rushing from the battle and the revelation both quickly found each other vying for dominance as Hook lifted her onto the desk grasping at her clothes. They stumbled barely letting go of each other to the bed where they fell into a heat of tangled limbs, moans and gasps.

'I'm still mad at you' She said after, pulling on her boots.  
He did the same and walked around the bed to her. He pulled her up to him, She hadn't change much, her skin tanned and her eyes somehow brighter and fiercer than before.  
'Perhaps, I can explain over dinner this evening' He said playing with her hair.  
She eyes him. He hadn't change much, no, as he looked at her now, drinking her in he looked the same. 'If you insist, though this is going to be interesting to explain to the crew' she said looking away and chewing her lip.

'That is it...' Hook frowned and nodded.

They left the cabin and Rosette walked over to her ship, jumped down and gathered her crew. Hook did the same with a breif explanation, since neither captain won the day they had called a parlay for the time being. That evening would be spend celebrating a good battle on the Rodger where both crews would make merry. Three was a murmur as he spoke then a cheer rose up from both ships. They were tethered alongside each other and both stowed their sails and weighed anchor.  
Rosette return to Hooks side watching as the dead were disposed of and decks scrubbed.  
'The mermaids will be pleased' He mumbled watching as the bodies were thrown overboard.  
'What?' She looked at him quizzically then back at her crew who cried out in alarm. Around the two vessels mermaids circled and fought over the corpses of the deceased.  
'Mermaids?'  
Hook turned to lean against the rail and look at her, her wide eyes full of curiosity and disbelief.  
'Yes, Mermaids, one of the many irritating curiosities this isle has to offer' He grumbled. 'Now, while out men prepare to make merry would you care to join me inside?' He walked away towards his cabin and held the door. She looked over the two ships once more before following him heading back into the cabin.

'So, all this time you're been stuck here in Neverland? Fighting a flying child who...who cut off your...hand' She looked at the silver hook resting on the table.  
Hook lifted it and ran a finger over the shiny appendage 'I became...part of this place after that, my fate sealed to an eternal battle, the villain in the boy's game, my own personal hell' His features darkened as he gazed at the hook.  
Rosette felt fear creep over her, seeing him like this, something had changed in him. 'so you can never leave?' She said walking towards him.  
'Alas I have tried, but instead of passing through the veil to escape, we continue sailing these cursed seas' He watched as she came closer.  
She put a hand on his hook and put herself in his lap. 'Then I shall stay with you'  
He frowned. 'My love, I cannot ask it of you, this place...'  
She stood up and glared at him, 'you are not asking it, I am saying it. I have said the sea for years hoping I might find you and when I do you don't even want me to stay? You think...you think I can't survive in this place, by your side, you have no idea what I have been through up to this point James. How man marks of the trade I have gained, and discovered the sea is as much my mistress as yours. I will stay, hand over my captaincy and...and' she faltered as he rose to stand over her, his eyes went dangerously red as he listened to her triade then softened back to blue and he began to smile.  
'It seem you won't give me say in the matter, Captain Rose'  
She tried to hold her stern face, 'No, I'll not have you leave again' She relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her too him.  
'I won't, not again' He whispered.  
She buried her face in his chest and breathed him in, they stood together for several moments before breaking apart.

Rosette let out a long sigh and looked at Luca. He stood awkwardly by the door to her cabin, staring at his captain oppsite.  
'I'm leaving' She said slowly, 'Rather, I'm staying, here on the Jolly Rodger'  
There was a pause.  
'What about us?' Luca shuffled.  
'You...You are captain now, of the Athanasia' she swallowed and sighed again. 'This Captain Hook, he's the one I spoke of, from before I took to sea'  
'Oh...I see' He looked downcast.  
'So my place is here, with the pirates, native and mermaids, and him, You and the crew can do as you wish, when another door opens up you will leave and continue your lives' She walk over and shut her trunk.  
'What if we want to stay?'  
She smiled and turned back to him, 'Then there is space on the Rodger for any who wish to stay, or even the town, for those who want to find a slightly more honest living'  
'You though of everything 'ay' He smiled and walked over picking up her trunk and resting it on his shoulder. 'you always think of everything' he led them out of the cabin and across onto the Rodger.

She got him to put the trunk down and another pirate pulled it into Hook's cabin.  
'So what'll it be captain Luca?' she smirked at him and he smiled back.  
'There are a few willing to join Hook's crew, the rest will go with me back to the town and we'll figure out what to do there. Till then, if your captain doesn't mind' He nodded to Hook who joined them. 'You can consider us allies in these waters'  
Hook inclined his head in respect and put a hand on Rosette's shoulder. 'It would be a pleasure, the town could do with some fresh faces too'  
Luca stepped back and gave a mock bow to the two of them. 'farewell for now then, Bloody Rose' He grinned and jumped back onto the Athanasia. With shouts and cried from both ships they parted, the Jolly Rodger heading back to the bay while the Athanasia continued round the island and out of sight.

'I though I would die before seeing that ship in another's command'  
Hook looked down at his treasure, once more in his grasp, for good this time. 'It seems you have left her in good hands' He looked over his crew, welcoming the newest members between them and preparing to settle back into their routine. Another look down at Rosette and he figured they had some catching up to do in the mean time.

He lent next to her hear and whispered something, with a sly smile he deftly back away striding quickly to his cabin, his lady in hot persuit with a cheeky smile on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan.  
_****Nearly there...**

* * *

Hook looked over the lost boys and girl in his grasp. Peter had fled seeing the Pirates winning the battle and left some of his own troop to be captured, a daring rescue another day he thought. They had four, including the girl tied up on the deck looking their best to appear defiant in the face of the grown ups.  
'The lads can stay up here, but miss Wendy is to come with me, a lady should be respected should she not' He said untying her and lifting her up with his hook. She snatched her hand away and glared at him.  
'Peter with come back and rescue us all, and kill you too' She spoke venomously, hands balled into fists.  
'When he does return I shall be ready for him my sweet' He gently ushered her towards his cabin. 'now, be a good girl and stay in there while I get my men in line' He shut the door behind her and locked it.  
Wendy huffed and narrowed her eyes at the door. She began to look around the lavish cabin. It was a very nice for a pirate she though and wandered through towards the window, looking down at the water gently lapping at the ship. She made her way over to his large dark wood desk, littered with charts, logs and all sorts of instruments. She rounded and began to look through, picking up compasses and other objects she found curious. She picked up a locked buried under the papers, opening it gently she was met with the portrait of a beautiful lady, with red hair and green eyes. '_For my daring Captain, carry me always, R.' _the inscription on the other side read and she looked back at the woman. Wendy wondered if it was for Hook, her imagination ran wild about the mystery woman.

She was brought out of her musings by a click at the door and Hook came striding in. He looked about the room till he spotted Wendy by his desk.  
'Making yourself comfortable I see' he raised a brow then lowered it seeing the locket she held.  
'Do you know her?' She said gingerly putting the locked back on the table, still open, 'Shes awfully pretty'

Hook lifted the chain with his hook, 'I do' He said simply and closed the locket placing it in his pocket. 'You may get to meet her' she added and enjoyed the shocked expression on the young girls face. 'Till then, Wendy, Darling, Have you ever considered becoming a pirate?' He smirked.

Rose pulled herself onto the ship and looked about, she had missed a battle of some sort. The crew were clearing up the last of the mess and she spotted three lost boys tied up looking less defiant my the minute. She sighed, she would never get used to the sight of children as prisoners on this ship, though she had witnessed them overpower crew members and run them through, or throw them over to the waiting mermaids below.  
'Ah, Miss Rose, you've returned' Mr Smee made his way to her.  
'Is the captain about?'  
'he's seeing to something private inside miss, I'd wait...' He said hurriedly.  
She looked at the closed door and nodded, she avoided getting between Hook and his dealings with the lost boys.  
'right, then I best help out' She looked about her and noted the ripped sails. She did hate the children's constant wrecking of lings with such disregard. Gathering up supplies she made a swing and pulled herself up to the loose sail, balancing expertly she began to repair the sheet.

Hook stepped out on deck with young Wendy in tow. After some persuasion, he had decided to play a small game with the girl, giving her a mild taste of piracy in the hope of turning her against pan, enough to get his in arms reach.  
'Ah. Mr Smee I would like to welcome out newest crew member'  
'Why its a pleasure to meet you'  
'This here is Red Handed Jill' Hook said acting proud and smiling at the girl to relished the attention.  
'Indeed, how fearsome. Oh, an' capt'n, your lady is up in the rigging, thought I would let you know she returned not long ago'  
Hooked looked up and searched for his beloved.

'Is that the lady in the locket?'  
'not quite, we shall see if I can't coax her down'  
Hook raised his hand up and let out a whistle. Several heads turned but returned to work realising they weren't being called.  
Rose looked down and spotted Hook in his fine blue coat and hat, with a young girl at his side. She shook her head and pulled herself up. Finding the right rope she swung down and landed softly on the deck before them.  
Wendy looked in awe that his lady pirate. 'Peter never said anything about a lady pirate'  
'Peter doesn't know the difference, all grown ups are the same in his eyes' Hook said and took Rose's hand. 'Rose, my dear, this is Wen...Red handed Jill' He corrected himself.  
'What a fearsome name' Rose said putting her hand out for Wendy to shake.  
'Rose doesn't sound like a pirate name?' She looked quizzically at Rose.  
'Oh, I used to be called Bloody Rose' She said smiling playfully.  
'A Rose with the sharpest of thorns' Hook added.  
Wendy marvelled at the woman before her.

Late that evening Wend sat with rose in Hook's cabin. He had left them alone to see to something on deck. Rose had pulled out one of her old dresses for dinner and Wendy thought she was the most beautiful thing, like a 'pirate fairy princess', she had said when seeing her. Hook had chuckled and earned a light slap on the arm from Rose.

'Are you his wife?' Wendy asked suddenly  
Rose looked a her with raised brows 'No, I mean, we're not married but we...' she wondered how to explain it to a young girl.  
'But you share a bed...and mother said only married men and woman can share beds otherwise it would...what did she say...give the wrong impression'  
Rose laughed and Wendy looked confused 'I never cared about what impression I gave, I also never planned to marry. When you're older you might understand it better' She said laughing still.  
'It seems there are lots of things you can only understand when you grow up' Wend said sullenly. 'What's it like?'  
'growing up?' Rosette let her mind drift back to her youth, short as it was, 'I don't really remember...I had a cousin we used to play...but then something happened and I had to grow up, very fast. But I'm sure you still have plenty of time to be young, even once you return home'  
'You don't remember?' Wendy looked puzzled.  
'No, Neverland takes those things away after a while, you forget who you were...'Rose's tone became solemn, 'you be careful while you're here and don't stay too long, don't forget your parents' She said looking at the girl, she must have been a similar age to her when the bad thing happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hook or any other characters or places from the original Peter Pan.  
Final chapter, short and sweet just needed to round it up before I got carried away or frustrated._**

* * *

Rosette watched in disbelief as Hook sank into the Jaws of the giant croc and then below the waves. She cried out and tried to untangle herself from the ropes she had been thrown back in. Peter crowed loudly above them and landed.  
'Leave before I change my mind and you meet the fate of your captain' he said grinning. Rose wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face, she briefly caught Wendy's eyes and the girls smile dropped seeing the angry tears fall down the pirates face.

Rose then cried out and ran, diving over the side and swam towards the croc. She reached its tail and drove her dagger into it. It writhed trying to throw her off but hse pulled herself up. The two tussled underwater and she drove her dagger into its soft underbelly. Pulling away she watched the beast writhe and suddenly a hook ripped open its belly from the inside, catching her arm as she swan back.  
Hook continued to tear at the beast until its corpse began to sink.  
He was a mess of blood and guts, clouds of red about him and he began to kick up.  
Rose swam to him and the Hook looked at her with red eyes, softening to blue as he took in her relieved features.  
She pulled him to her and kissed him, as they kicked to the surface. They looked back at the ship as it was encased in glowing dust from the hundreds of fairies. The two then made their way to the beach where the rest of the crew had gathered by the long boats.

Once they reached the beach e stumbled over to her and knelt before her, 'Don't think for a minute I would perish at the hand of that brat' He said still catching his breath.

Rose looked up and threw herself at him, the two tumbled in the sand. She didn't care what the crew though, though most looked the other way, as the two kissed and held each other in the sand.

They set up camp for the night at the forest edge, with the plan to head to the town the next day on foot and await the return of their vessel. Peter had left and the cold was beginning to set in quickly. They all gathered together around several fires taking turns to watch.  
Hook sat with Rose between his legs her back against his chest and watched the flames bite at the dry twigs.  
'When will he be back?'  
'Who knows, but when he does I will take back my damn ship, and if I get a hold of him' Hooks eyes began to bleed red, 'the boy was so close to his demise then...' He growled.  
'Rose put a hand on his arm and pulled him around her. 'His time will come, I'm just glad yours hasn't'

He buried his face in her neck and breathed her in. Knowing his only thought when clawing his way out of the beast, was to get back to her.  
She ran a hand through his hair as she watched the flames dance. 'I thought I had lost you again' She whispered.  
He lifted his head up and turned her to look at him, 'You will never loose me again, though I do wish you hadn't jumped in like that'  
'I wasn't going to let the beast take you from me' She frowned, 'I would have torn it up if you hadn't been doing the same from the inside' She placed a hand on her arm where his hook had caught her.  
He noticed the faint red scratch on her arm and tutted. 'I'm sorry' He raised it and placed a kiss on the wound.  
The two sat for sometime before she first succumbed to sleep.  
Hook ,and protect her for the eternity they had together.

* * *

**And that's a quick wrap. Though there is probably more I could add. If anyone has and reviews, or suggestions...or noticed something was missing or out of place lemme know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
